


The Surprise

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, One Shot, Romance, Surprises, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: On their 3rd Anniversary of their marriage, Zack and Tifa head to a festival to celebrate. Once there, Tifa has a little secret she has been wanting to surprise Zack with, and tonight is the perfect night.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmart_x13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmart_x13/gifts).



> Based off this amazing art on twitter https://twitter.com/JunHimekawa/status/1288550499889713152  
> But this is also a belated birthday gift for my friend and co author tmart_x13!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

Lanterns and lamp posts decorated in beautiful designs lit up the area. People gathered around various booths, looking at the wide variety of items that were being sold. Some booths held jewelry while others held food. Some booths even held uniquely crafted toys for the children.

The sounds and smells of the festival filled the air as Zack and Tifa walked alongside one another. Their fingers laced between on another, giving a good affirmative squeeze. Both of them were dressed in detailed, traditional outfits that fit the ascetics of the festival.

Tifa smiled graciously to Zack as they stopped by one of the booths, admiring the tasty delicates. "Oh Zack, look how good these look. Should we get some?"

"If you want," Zack replied before pulling out some money to pay for two treats.

After that he handed one to her and they walked through the booths until they entered the picnic area. It was full of others, all in their own personal spaces talking to one another. Zack and Tifa moved over to sit down at one of the benches that were thankfully open. As they did, some small children ran by, giggling as they held sparklers in their hands.

Tifa smiled, watching the children run around the area before heading back to where their parents were sitting. "Aren't they just adorable?"

Zack nodded as he moved closer to Tifa, scooting up right next to her. "They sure are. Were you thinking about kids again?"

TIfa laughed. "Oh you know me, it's always somewhere in the back of my mind."

"Hey, it's on my mind too y'know?" Zack reached one arm around Tifa and held her close. "We're always thinking of the future, right?"

Smiling, Tifa gave a quick kiss to Zack on his cheek before going to unwrap their snacks. Together they began to eat, enjoying the delicious taste of the pastries. While they did, Tifa couldn't help but look back at the children again.

Her mind danced with so many thoughts, it was hard to really keep them all contained, but she was going to keep on trying. Tifa hummed softly to himself in between the bites of her food. " _Just a little bit longer."_

"You know Zack, why don't we buy some sparklers? It would make the evening even more festive."

Tifa watched as Zack gave his best childish grin. "You read my mind! I really, really wanted to buy some anyway."

"Were you going to buy some even if I didn't ask?" Tifa asked, giving him a knowing grin.

Zack gasped, placing his hands on his face. "What? Me? Buy something silly cause I wanted to without you knowing? The nerve!"

As much as Tifa had grown used to Zack's purposely over dramatic acting when it came to various things, she still couldn't help but laugh. It was probably what drew her to him in the first place. He was so open and full of energy, making every moment they spent together lively. His optimism and joy always made her heart swell.

The two of them finished up their treats soon enough and began to walk through the festival booths again. Finding the booth that sold the sparklers was easy enough, with Zack wanting to buy several all in different colors. Thankfully, Tifa made sure that he only bought one for each of them and nothing more.

With the sparklers in their hands, they made their way once more through the festival booths, this time heading to a more open area that was filled with lanterns. The sun had already set a little while ago, so the people had begun to light up the entire park with those pretty, little paper lanterns.

With their sparklers in their hands, they settled down with a beautiful view before them. Not only were there lanterns throughout the park, but there were even some set out on the lake before them. The sounds of people chatting and children laughing filled the air as the firework show would be starting soon.

"Zack?" Tifa asked as she rested her head against Zack's chest.

"Yes, Tifa?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Taking Zack's free hand she placed it over her stomach. "The thought of children may come sooner than you would have expected."

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Zack gasped. "You mean, that you, that we?"

Tifa laughed at his clear shock and surprise. Turning to face him she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Yes, we will have a little child of our own."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, I wanted to wait for the right moment. This felt like it would be a good time, agreed?"

"Oh Tifa!" Zack shouted. His face was glowing with pure excitement and joy. Holding her close he buried his face into her hair. "This is the best surprise yet! Better than the time you baked your special chocolate chip brownies for my birthday."

No matter how hard Tifa tried, she couldn't hold back her laughter. "I would hope this is better than that time."

"Oh, so much better. Thousands upon thousands times better," Zack replied cheerfully. "We're going to have our little Zack junior!"

"We are not naming him Zack junior."

"But Zack is such a good strong boy's name! Can't we have a mini Zack?"

Tifa shook her head. "I think one Zack is already enough. Besides what if it's a girl?"

"Then Tifa junior!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I think we're going to have a long talk about names."

"Fine, fine! I'm sure I can think of other great names! Zackary?"

Tifa stared at Zack with a rather deadpan expression. "That's still Zack. You can't fool me."

"Okay fine! After tonight we can have a nice long discussion about what to name our future kid. Agreed?"

With a kiss, Tifa sealed the deal. "Agreed."

With that settled their attention was drawn to the sky. Fireworks bursts across it like paint on a canvas. There were so many colors, that it was a wonder to watch. Zack and Tifa both were smiling, they may have been watching but their thoughts were now elsewhere. Zack's arms were wrapped carefully around Tifa. One hand across her chest, so he could feel her heartbeat, and the other on her stomach. With the fireworks bursting in the sky, their eyes filled with wonder and joy, letting them know the future would be a bright one.


End file.
